dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Max Caulfield/Gallery
Official Stills Promotional REDDIT_AMA.png Life_is_Strange_Trivia.png New_Years_Poster.jpg|January 2015 Postcard Out_Tomorrow.jpg|"Out Tomorrow" Steam_Cards-01.jpg Steam_Cards-02.jpg Steam_Cards-05.jpg Steam_Cards-04.jpg Steam_Cards-03.jpg "Chrysalis" Life is Strange (GamesCom)-05.jpg Life is Strange (GamesCom)-08.jpg Life is Strange-04.jpg Life is Strange (GamesCom)-04.jpg Life is Strange (GamesCom)-09.jpg Life is Strange (GamesCom)-03.jpg Life is Strange (GamesCom)-10.jpg Life is Strange (October 2014 Screenshots)-02.jpg Life is Strange (GamesCom)-06.jpg Life is Strange (October 2014 Screenshots)-03.jpg Life is Strange (October 2014 Screenshots)-04.jpg Life-is-strange-2.jpg|Max's "nightmare". Life-is-strange-3.jpg Episode 1 Screenshot-09.jpg Episode_1_Screenshot-01.jpg|Max's Photograph for her class project. Episode_1_Screenshot-06.jpg|Max's dorm room Episode_1_Screenshot-07.jpg|Max and Juliet Episode 1 Screenshot-10.jpg|Max in Victoria's room Episode_1_Screenshot-08.jpg|Nathan punches Warren Episode_1_Screenshot-11.jpg|Max and Chloe reunited. Episode_1_Screenshot-12.jpg|Max in Chloe's backyard. Episode_1_Screenshot-13.jpg|Max and Chloe have a heart-to-heart "Out of Time" Life_Is_Strange_Ep_2.jpg|Max on her way to Two Whales Diner LifeIsStrangeEp2-04.JPG|Max stands outside Two Whales Diner Out_of_Time_Screenshots-05.jpg|Max is scared off by Frank's dog's barking Joyce_and_Max.jpg|Joyce Price and Max Caulfield get reacquainted Ep_2-01.JPG|Max chats with Joyce Price over coffee Max_in_Waiting.png|Max relaxing in the Junkyard Max and Chloe Ep2.png|Max and Chloe chat in the junkyard after she collapses from a nosebleed Out_of_Time_Screenshots-08.jpg|Frank Bowers confronts Chloe about the money she owes him Ep2 Hand Holding.png|Max and Chloe play on the train tracks Out_of_Time_Screenshots-02.jpg|Principal Wells holds a meeting in his officer after the incident with Kate Marsh Out_of_Time_Screenshots-07.jpg|Principal Wells hands Max a contract to sign after confessing her truth about Kate Marsh to him "Chaos Theory" Life_Is_Strange_Chaos_Theory-04.jpg|Max wanders the campus grounds during the night Chloe_and_Max_Ep3.png|Max and Chloe attempt to break into Principal Ray Wells's office Life_Is_Strange_Chaos_Theory-02.jpg|Max in the science class room Life_Is_Strange_Chaos_Theory-05.jpg|Max searches the classroom for supplies Life_Is_Strange_Chaos_Theory-03.jpg|Max and Chloe check Principal Wells's computer for information Life_Is_Strange_Chaos_Theory-01.jpg|Chloe and Max prepare to leave Principal Wells's office Life_Is_Strange_Chaos_Theory-06.jpg|Max and Chloe distract Frank's dog to get into his RV "Dark Room" Life_is_Strange_Episode_4_Teaser_Image.jpg|Max investigates the old barn in Arcadia Bay "Polarized" Screenshots "Chrysalis" Episode_1_Screenshot-03.jpg|Max wonders about her newfound ability Max's_Camera_(Ep1)-01.png|Max's Polaroid Camera Episode_1_Screenshot-04.jpg Max's_Journal.png|Max's journal sits on the table to the right of her during Mark Jefferson's class. Victoria_in_class.jpg|Max observes Victoria and Taylor. Max Camera.jpg Max Jefferson's class.jpg Max-07.jpg Max-08.jpg Max freckles.jpg Mark_Jefferson_Photographs-03.jpg|Jefferson's photograph of his class of 2013 Max Earphones.jpg Max Locker.jpg Max_Locker.png|Max's mother and father. Max Bathroom 1.jpg Max Bathroom 2.jpg Max Glasses Mirrors.jpg Max Hates Vaccines.jpg Max Earphones 2.jpg Max outside Blackwell building.jpg Max-12.png Max-01.jpg Max-02.jpg Max Smile.jpg Max Tree 2.jpg Max Tree.jpg Max Portrait.png|Daniel's portrait of Max Max Camera 2.jpg The Squirrel 2.jpg|Make prepares to take a photograph of a squirrel Victoria_Humilated.jpg|Max takes a photograph of Victoria covered in paint. Max Smile 2.jpg|Max after she defends Kate against David Max_B_Day-01.png|Max's father wishes her happy birthday. Max_B_Day-02.png|Max's mother wishes her happy birthday. Max's_Mom.png|Max's mother responds to Principal Wells call Max_Room_Photo_Mode-01.png|Max's bedroom in Photo Mode Max's Room-10.jpg Lisa_the_Plant.png|Max's plant, Lisa. Max's_Room-01.jpg|Max relaxes on her bed. Max's_Room-07.jpg Max's_Room-03.jpg|Max's childhood teddy bear. Max's_Room-02.jpg|Max takes a . Max's_Room-05.jpg|Max's carpet Max's_Room-04.jpg|Max plays her guitar Max's_Room-08.jpg|Max's wall of photographs Max Birthday Card.png|Max's birthday card from her parents. Max_1st_Photograph.png|Max's first photograph Max_Photos-1.png|Max and her father in Seattle. Max_Photos-2.png|Max wearing a Seattle Stormhawks jersey. Max_Photos-3.png|Max with her friends Kristen and Ferando in Seattle Max_Photos-4.png|Max and Chloe dressed as pirates. Max_Posters_1.png|Max's poster of . Max's_Website.png|Max's Facebook page. Max favorite Camera Site.png|Max's favorite website Max Camera 5.jpg|Max rearranges Victoria's photo collage Max Spirits Within.png|Max wonders if she could watch on Victoria Chase's HD TV Max_and_Chloe_Truck-1.jpg|Max checks out Chloe's truck Max_and_Chloe's_Truck-2.png Max Camera 4.jpg|Max takes a photograph of her doodle on the dirty RV Warren_Nathan_Max.png|Nathan Prescott approaches Max and Warren Max_attacked.png|Nathan Prescott attacks Max Max-04.jpg|Max in Chloe's car GamesCom_Demo-02.png|Max observes a drawing she and Chloe drew years ago. GamesCom Demo-01.png GamesCom_Demo-07.png GamesCom_Demo-15.png GamesCom_Demo-16.png GamesCom_Demo-17.png|Max uses her time traveling abilities. GamesCom_Demo-18.png GamesCom_Demo-19.png GamesCom_Demo-03.png|Interactive prompts in Life Is Strange GamesCom_Demo-14.png GamesCom_Demo-20.png Max-03.jpg Max-06.jpg Max in Chloe's room.png|Max confesses to being in the bathroom during Chloe and Nathan's confrontation Max-09.jpg Max Lighthouse.jpg Max Nightmare Path.png William's Camera.jpg|Max takes a picture with William Price's camera Max and Chloe-01.jpg Max Sunset Map.jpg Max Bay.jpg Max Bay 2.jpg Max Sunset.jpg "Out of Time" Max_and_Chloe_Text-01.png|Max and Chloe's conversation before the morning of October 8, 2013 Max_and_Chloe_Text-02.png Max_and_Chloe_Text-03.png Max_Ep2-30.png|Max first thing in the morning Max_Ep2-31.png|Max's serious selfie Warren_Hanging_Outside-01.jpg|Warren can be seen from Max's dorm room window, however Max does not appear to notice him. Max_Idiocracy_Reference.jpg|Max waters Little Lisa Alyssa-07.png|Max speaks with Alyssa about Max_Dana_Bedroom.png|Max talks with Dana about the Halloween party Max_Ep2-19.jpg|Max in the girls bathroom with Kate Marsh Max_Ep2-11.jpg Max_Ep2-20.jpg|Max in the shower Max_Ep2-26.jpg|Max advises Kate on what to do about her situation Warren_(Ep2)-03.jpg|Warren and Max at the exit to the girls dormitory Max_(says_no_to_Warren).png|Max rejects Warren'e invitation to see the drive-in marathon (if you say "no") Max_Ep2-22.jpg|Max prepares to board the Blackwell Academy school bus Max_Ep2-21.jpg Max_Ep2-23.jpg Max_Ep2-24.jpg Max_Ep2-12.jpg|Max speaks with the citizens of Arcadia Bay Max_Ep2-06.jpg|Max on the Two Whales Diner parking lot Cop Convo-01.png|Max speaks with a local police officer Cop Convo-04.png Cop Convo-06.png Max_Ep2-07.jpg|Max talks with Justin and Trevor Max_Diner_Bathroom.jpg|Max in the Two Whales Diner Max_Ep2-01.png|Max speaks with Joyce Price about William Max_Ep2-08.jpg|Max chooses between a bacon omelette and Belgian waffle Max_Ep2-03.png Max_Ep2-15.jpg|Max enjoys her coffee Chloe_Price_(Ep2)-19.jpg|Max and Chloe talk about her powers Chloe_and_Max_(Ep2)-03.jpg Chloe_and_Max_(Ep2)-05.jpg Max_Ep2-13.png Max_Ep2-14.png Max_and_Warren_Text-01.png|Warren and Max's text conversation if Max decides to go to the drive-in with Warren 1/3 Max_and_Warren_Text-02.png|Warren and Max's text conversation if Max decides to go to the drive-in with Warren 2/3 Max and Warren Text-03.png|Warren and Max's text conversation if Max decides to go to the drive-in with Warren 3/3 Max and Warren Texts-07.png|Warren and Max's text conversation if Max doesn't to go to the drive-in with Warren 1/4 Max and Warren Text-04.png|Warren and Max's text conversation if Max doesn't to go to the drive-in with Warren 2/4 Max and Warren Text-05.png|Warren and Max's text conversation if Max doesn't to go to the drive-in with Warren 3/4 Max and Warren Text-06.png|Warren and Max's text conversation if Max doesn't to go to the drive-in with Warren 4/4 Chloe_Price_(Ep2)-09.jpg|Chloe and Max in her favorite place, "American Rust" Max_Ep2-25.jpg|Max in the junkyard Max_Ep2-09.jpg|Max relaxes in the junkyard Max_Junkyard-02.jpg Chloe_and_Max_(Ep2)-02.jpg|Max helps Chloe aim Chloe_and_Max_(Ep2)-04.jpg|Max and Chloe after Chloe shoots the gas tank of the car Chloe_Price_(Ep2)-25.png|Max takes a photograph of Chloe with David's gun Chloe_and_Max_(Ep2)-01.jpg|Max and Chloe play on the railroad tracks Chloe_and_Max_(Ep2)-07.jpg Chloe_Price_(Ep2)-10.jpg|Max and Chloe talk about Frank Bowers Max Ep2-10.jpg|Max and Chloe relaxing on the railroad tracks Max Ep2-05.jpg|Max before she experiences another vision Chloe_and_Max_(Ep2)-10.png|Max saves Chloe from the train Chloe_and_Max_(Ep2)-06.jpg Chloe_and_Max_(Ep2)-12.jpg Chloe_and_Max_(Ep2)-13.jpg Max Ep2-29.jpg|Max back at school Max_Ep2-04.jpg|Max speaks with Mr. Jefferson about David Madsen Chloe_and_Max_Text.png|Max and Chloe's text (if you don't attempt to shoot Frank) Chloe_and_Max_Elope.jpg|Chloe and Max's text (if you attempt to shoot Frank) Max_Rain.png|Max before Kate Marsh jumps Max Ep2-16.jpg|Max's nosebleed from overexerting her powers Max Ep2-18.png|Max if she is unable to save Kate from committing from suicide Warren_and_Max_(Ep2)-01.jpg|Max and Warren watch the eclipse occur Max Ep2-17.jpg|Max watches the eclipse Max Ep2-27.jpg|Max guards herself against the cold Warren_(Ep2)-09.jpg|Warren tries to comfort Max Warren_and_Max_(Ep2)-05.jpg "Chaos Theory" Max_(Ep3)-34.png|Max thinks about the death of Kate Marsh Max_(Ep3)-01.jpg|Max checks her reflection after waking from her nightmare about Kate Max_(Ep3)-24.jpg Max_(Ep3)-02.png|Max talks to Dana Max_(Ep3)-27.jpg|Max speaks with Taylor in the girls bathroom Max_(Ep3)-26.jpg Max_(Ep3)-39.jpg|Max investigates the tool shed where Samuel frequents Max_(Ep3)-11.jpg|Max chides Chloe for making light of their situation Max_(Ep3)-10.jpg|Max and Chloe listen in on Victoria's conversation with Mr. Jefferson Max_(Ep3)-12.jpg|Max after Victoria and Mr. Jefferson leave the front of the school entrance Max_(Ep3)-30.png|Max fetches a can from the soda machine Max_(Ep3)-07.png|Max searching for weed killer decides to use a more practical means of reaching it Max_(Ep3)-35.png|Max and the e-cigarette smoking skeleton 1/2 Max_(Ep3)-36.png|Max and the e-cigarette smoking skeleton 2/2 Chloe (Ep3)-07.png|Max searches the office as Chloe begins going through Wells's computer for info Max_(Ep3)-25.jpg|Max plans a trip to Powell's bookstore (if Chloe takes the handicap fund) Max_(Ep3)-40.png|"Max is a feminazi" is written in the boys locker room of the gym Max_(Ep3)-43.jpg|"Dana needs a baby daddy" is written on the boys bathroom Max_(Ep3)-41.jpg|"Victoria Chase Rules" is written in the girls locker room of the gym Max_(Ep3)-28.jpg|Max enters the swimming area of the gym Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-18.jpg|Max and Chloe before Chloe jumps into the pool Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-19.jpg|Chloe and Max play splish splash in the pool Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-06.png Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-07.jpg|Chloe and Max chill in the pool Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-09.jpg|Chloe and Max after fooling around in the pool Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-01.png|Chloe and Max talk about their friendship and purpose Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-02.png Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-04.png Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-12.png Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-08.jpg|Max after Chloe promises to never leave her Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-05.png Max_(Ep3)-06.jpg|Max prepares to leave the pool Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-13.jpg|Max and Chloe before the arrival of campus Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-14.jpg|Chloe and Max after evading the campus security Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-15.jpg|Chloe and Max before leaving Blackwell Academy Max_(Ep3)-31.jpg|Max sleeping in Chloe's bedroom Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-12.jpg|Chloe and Max relaxing in the bed Max_(Ep3)-15.png|Max talks to Chloe about boys and Rachel Amber 1/6 Max_(Ep3)-16.png|Max talks to Chloe about boys and Rachel Amber 2/6 Max_(Ep3)-17.png|Max talks to Chloe about boys and Rachel Amber 3/6 Max_(Ep3)-03.jpg|Max wearing Rachel Amber's clothes Max_(Ep3)-19.jpg|Max calls Chloe Shaka Brah Max_(Ep3)-22.jpg|Max talks to Chloe about boys and Rachel Amber 5/6 Max_(Ep3)-23.jpg|Max talks to Chloe about boys and Rachel Amber 6/6 Chloe_(Ep3)-03.jpg|Chloe's photograph of Rachel and Max's photograph of the Blue Butterfly Chloe_Phone_(Max_Slider).png|Chloe's cell phone slider (if the player sides with Chloe in all major decisions through episodes 1-3) Kid_Max_and_Chloe-02.jpg|Teenage Chloe and Max during Max's birthday Max_(Ep3)-45.jpg|Max before she leaves Chloe's room. Max_(Ep3)-05.jpg|Max regards her reflection in the bathroom mirror Max_(Ep3)-08.jpg|Max searches for Joyce's eggs where they ought to be Max_(Ep3)-14.png|Max regards the Price's HD TV Max_(Ep3)-13.png|Max denies being jealous of Rachel Amber and her relationship with Chloe Max_(Ep3)-32.jpg|Max sitting at the table Max_(Ep3)-33.jpg Max_(Ep3)-42.png|Max eating breakfast at the Price Household Kid_Max_and_Chloe-01.png|Max and Chloe at thirteen and fourteen during 2008 Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-11.jpg|Chloe and Max scheme to distract Joyce to allow Max to investigate the garage Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-10.jpg|Chloe, Joyce and Max (after Max sides with Chloe in confronting David about his spying and bullying) Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-16.jpg|Chloe and Max before confronting Frank Bowers Max_(Ep3)-18.png|Max speaks to the homeless woman Max_(Ep3)-09.jpg|Max inside the Two Whales Diner bathroom (Fire Walk With Me has been scratched out) Max_(Ep3)-04.jpg|Max outside the Two Whales Diner Chloe_(Ep3)-01.png|Max tries to reason with Chloe following the discovery of Rachel Amber's relationship with Frank Bowers Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-17.jpg|Chloe and Max following their argument over the death of William and Rachel's betrayal Max_(Ep3)-29.jpg|Max after her fight with Chloe Max_(Ep3)-21.png|Max after her fight with Chloe Kid_Max_and_Chloe-03.jpg|Max holds the photograph of herself and Chloe back in 2008 Alternate Timeline "Dark Room" "Polarized" Concept Art Life_is_Strange-01.jpg|Announcement Concept Art Max_Concept_Art.png|Concept art of Max Caulfield by Michel Koch Max_Concepts_1.png|Max's T-Shirt logo: "Jane Doe" TRAIN VS TIME TRAVELER.png|Max and Chloe in "Episode 2: Out of Time" Max's_Bedroom_(morning_time).png|Max's bedroom in the morning Chloe_and_Max_Junkyard_concept.png|Chloe and Max play around in the junkyard